1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet, and more particularly to a cabinet with a safety device that can improve safety of the cabinet when a drawer is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cabinet with multiple drawers may be used to classify objects into different groups by putting objects having similar characteristics into a corresponding drawer. For example, hand tools, electrical tools and fasteners can be classified by putting them respectively into drawers of a tool cabinet. However, when drawers of the conventional cabinet load objects, each drawer may bear a heavy weight. When a drawer is pulled, other drawers may be brought out to escape from the conventional cabinet. When several drawers are opened at the same time, the conventional cabinet may collapse down to hurt people and damage objects held in the conventional cabinet.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cabinet with a safety device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.